


There's A Thunder In Our Hearts

by Vesuvious



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvious/pseuds/Vesuvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Jeremy have a little fun in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Thunder In Our Hearts

When Tyler saw his true face for the first time, he was truly frightened. He didn't show it of course, and Lord knows he would never tell Jeremy that. But when he first saw Jeremy's true nature in all its dark glory, he became aware of an inescapable fact.

Jeremy was dangerous.

It was like he was in the presence of a dark angel. Jeremy's beautiful features had changed, and he all but exuded power without a single threatening gesture. His eyes had grown dark with blood, the veins surrounding them darkening and spreading in a web-like pattern. His dark bangs framed his face, and cast deep shadows across his features. When Jeremy stepped forward into the light, his lips curled upwards in a cruel smile, exposing ivory white fangs.

"This is what I truly am Tyler. This is what you see when I let go, and no longer hide myself. You aren't the only one who loses control." He paused then, and his dark eyes dropped down to look at the floor.

"You must understand, I thirst for blood every second of every day. I hunger for it.” He looked up again, a fierce expression on his face. “I want to kill you Tyler; I want to sink my teeth in your neck and drain you dry. It's an inescapable urge that I will always feel, and I will have to live with that."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tyler said in a quiet voice, almost whispering without even realizing it.

"You deserved to know." Jeremy said. Closing his eyes, Jeremy suddenly took a deep breath. He continued to take deep breaths and Tyler watched, fascinated, as the dark veins receded and Jeremy's face became normal again. When he opened his eyes, they were once again the deep brown that Tyler had lost himself in on more than one occasion…

________________________________________  
Tyler easily climbed the tree that grew alongside Jeremy's house and hopped onto the window sill. He had sent Jeremy a text earlier, but had never gotten an answer. So he decided he would drop in and see what his boyfriend was up to. Peeking inside he saw Jeremy asleep on his bed. The only light in the room came from the windows, what little that slipped in from the overcast sky.

Tyler slipped into Jeremy's room and quietly closed the window behind him. Now that he was in the room he was able to adjust to the gloom and see Jeremy's peaceful form lying asleep on the bed. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips. God, Tyler loved it when Jeremy wore those sweat pants. Something about Jeremy wearing sweat pants simply made Tyler suddenly forget to breathe, and the temperature of the room to go up about twenty degrees. He just loved the feel of them when he was running his hands over Jeremy's body. Especially when Jeremy let him dip his hands inside…

Quickly toeing off his shoes and socks, Tyler walked over to the bed. Jeremy was still sleeping deeply while lying on top of the covers on his left side. Carefully climbing onto the bed, Tyler moved close to Jeremy so that he could wrap an arm around him and spoon with him. Tyler slid a hand slowly over his warm, smooth skin as he slowly molded his body up against Jeremy's. This is what drove Tyler crazy. He craved the feel of Jeremy's warm skin like he has no other. Never before had someone been able to make him feel this way. Jeremy was on his mind all the time now. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, and the way he made him feel. Hell, he had even dreamed about Jeremy last night.

Tyler felt Jeremy slowly stir awake as he pressed against him and he said, "Jeremy? You awake?" In a flash Tyler was laying on his back with Jeremy lying on top of him. Tyler exhaled in surprise. His wrists were now pinned to the pillows and Jeremy had bent forward to nuzzle his neck, his warm lips brushing over his skin. Tyler shivered, it was hard to believe, but he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the fact that Jeremy was actually more physically powerful than he could ever be.

All through high school he had been one of the strongest guys on the football team. Now that he was a werewolf, he was even stronger than most humans. But none of that mattered when it came to Jeremy. Even with his werewolf strength, Jeremy was at least twice as strong as he was.

Jeremy inhaled deeply as he nuzzled Tyler's neck, as if he was trying to memorize his scent. Tyler knew one of the things Jeremy most enjoyed about him was the fact that he knew he could always be himself around him. He never had to hide his true nature, or be afraid he was going to kill Tyler if he accidentally twisted his wrist the wrong way.

Jeremy stopped nuzzling his neck and pulled his head up to look Tyler in the eyes. Tyler watched as Jeremy's eyes slowly darkened with blood and the veins spread around his eyes. Jeremy's lips curled back as the hunger began to take over, and Tyler could see sharp fangs. When the change was complete Jeremy held his gaze a moment longer before he snapped his mouth down into Tyler's neck with the speed of a striking snake. Tyler winced in pain at first, but slowly relaxed and let out a low groan as the pain turned to pleasure. There was something almost intoxicating about the pull of blood as it was sucked out of him. Like Jeremy gave him his own personal high.

Jeremy never had to fear hurting Tyler when he fed. His werewolf nature would allow him to heal instantly as soon as Jeremy quit feeding. Jeremy's grip on his wrists slowly began to relax as he continued to feed, and eventually his hands dropped down so they were cradling Tyler’s neck and shoulder. After a few minutes, Jeremy pulled out of his neck and extended his tongue to gently lick up the few drops that escaped as Tyler's skin healed over. Kissing his way up Tyler's neck and along his jaw, Jeremy captured Tyler's mouth in a deep kiss. Tongue twisting with Tyler's, Jeremy shared the sharp tang of his blood with him.

When Tyler finally pulled away and opened his eyes, Jeremy’s face had returned to normal and he no longer showed any signs of being a supernatural creature. There was something frightening about how normal they could both look most of the time, yet on the inside they were both harboring supernatural creatures most would call a monster.

Jeremy embodied the hidden monster even more so than he did. At least on the full moon, people knew what they were up against with a werewolf. When it came to Jeremy, he represented a supernatural creature with the perfect mask. To all appearances he was completely human. Combine that with the ability to compel humans to do literally whatever he wished, and he presented horrifying possibilities. 

A predator who could come and go impossibly fast and make sure you never remembered if you were unlucky enough to run into one. There were very few things that could stop a vampire in this world, and time isn’t one of them.

“Hungry?” Tyler asked. Jeremy grinned at him, his teeth still looking a little sharp when he did so.

“Always.” He replied, giving him a hungry look that was a little menacing when his teeth were still slightly too sharp. Jeremy hungrily crushed his against his and Tyler groaned into his mouth, tongue pushing in at the same time. Finally taking control, he crushed Jeremy’s hips to his and rolled them over.

Setting the pace now, he dragged his hands up Jeremy’s thighs and pulled his hips against his. Groaning at the friction Jeremy wrapped a hand around Tyler’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Mouth molding with Jeremy’s, Tyler slowly slid his tongue past Jeremy’s soft lips. Savoring the taste of his mouth, Tyler took his time exploring and committing the contours of Jeremy’s mouth to memory. Minutes passed before Tyler pulled back and carefully rolled Jeremy over, whispering sweet things in his ear as he did.

When he had Jeremy flat on his stomach he stepped off the bed and quickly pulled off most of his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Climbing back onto the bed he straddled the back of Jeremy’s thighs. Starting at the small of his back Tyler ran the palm of his hands up Jeremy’s back and down again, marveling at the feel of it. Curious to see Jeremy’s reaction, he rolled his hips experimentally into the firm swell of Jeremy’s butt while gripping him at the hips. Jeremy buried his face in a pillow and gave a loud moan at the feel of Tyler’s erection rubbing against his ass. 

Running his hands up Jeremy’s sides this time, he rolled his fingers over Jeremy’s ribs and Jeremy shivered, trying to wriggle away from him. Tyler grinned as he remembered. He found it kind of amusing that a vampire could be ticklish. Yet here he was, trying to wriggle away from him with muffled laughter coming from the pillow. Tyler stopped tickling and moved his hands to his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. At first Jeremy was tense, but after some skillful kneading on his part his shoulders sank down to the bed. He continued to massage Jeremy, eventually moving from his shoulders to just below his shoulder blades. As his hands moved downwards he periodically bent forward to place warm kisses on Jeremy’s supple skin. Occasionally he added a roll of his hips to the kiss, causing Jeremy to groan into the pillow again, his fingers clenching in the sheets.

Tyler slid his hands down Jeremy’s back until they reached his hips. Dipping his hands below the waistband of Jeremy’s sweatpants, he slowly slid them down exposing Jeremy’s firm butt to his gaze. He stopped just where Jeremy’s thighs began, and moved his palms back up to cup Jeremy’s firm cheeks. Reaching one hand back, Tyler quickly pulled off his boxers and moved himself back in position. Rocking forward, he rubbed his dick in the crease of Jeremy’s ass causing Jeremy to moan while simultaneously pushing back and upwards, trying to get more friction. Tyler huffed out a laugh at how eager he had made Jeremy already. He rocked back onto Jeremy’s thighs and began kneading his strong fingers in Jeremy’s cheeks and heard it when Jeremy groaned in disappointment. “You are such a fucking tease,” Jeremy grunted out as Tyler continued massaging his ass.

Chuckling, Tyler reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Snapping it open, he poured a generous amount in one hand and swiped it over the crease of Jeremy’s ass. Teasing Jeremy, he rubbed his fingers back and forth over the puckered skin. Jeremy whimpered and arched his ass into Tyler’s touch.

Tyler finally stopped teasing Jeremy and slowly eased his index finger into the thick heat. Jeremy hissed out a breath and slowly eased back down to the mattress as Tyler pushed his finger in. Easing his finger out Tyler picked up the pace, eventually reaching three fingers. By then Tyler had Jeremy squirming all over the place. Tyler laughed as he was barely able to keep his position on Jeremy’s legs as he continued wriggling around. “Ok Jer, stop moving around. I know you’re ready.”

Slicking his cock up with the lube, Tyler quickly moved into position and slowly began to ease into Jeremy. Bending forward, he brought his flush against Jeremy’s back as he pushed all the way in. Gently skimming the skin, Tyler ran his hands up Jeremy’s arms to his fingers and intertwined them. Pausing to give Jeremy time to adjust, he rested his head in the crook of Jeremy’s neck and kissed the skin there. They were truly complete then, their entire bodies melded together. Judging Jeremy was ready; Tyler pulled his hips back slowly and then rolled forward, just as he had when massaging Jeremy earlier. Jeremy gave a long low groan of pleasure of Tyler filling him and managed to choke out, “God Ty, I need you to move faster.”

“Alright Jer,” Tyler whispered as he kissed the sweat slick skin of Jeremy’s neck. Giving another firm roll of his hips, Tyler managed to hit Jeremy’s prostate, and this time Jeremy gave a loud yell and said, “That’s it Ty, do that again.”

Tyler grinned and picked up the pace, making sure to hit at just the right angle every time. Jeremy’s words quickly became unintelligible after that, Tyler only occasionally able to make out what sounded like “I fucking love you” over and over again. Jeremy arched back into him and propped himself up, attempting to get some leverage so he could push back into Tyler. 

Finally he growled out, “Fucking touch me, Ty.” Tyler wrapped an arm around Jeremy and pulled him to his knees, keeping him flush against his chest as they straightened. One arm wrapped around Jeremy’s chest, he wrapped his other hand around Jeremy’s cock and gave it a firm tug. Jeremy groaned aloud as Tyler finally began touching him the way he wanted. They were both panting for breath now, and Tyler paused for a moment so they could adjust to the new position. 

Rubbing his hand in small circles over Jeremy’s sweaty chest he angled his head to whisper in Jeremy’s ear. “You alright, Jer?” He asked, continuing to slowly stroke Jeremy with the hand wrapped around his cock. Jeremy didn’t say anything immediately, his eyelids fluttering. Realizing Tyler had all but stopped the motions of his hips, he reached back and squeezed Tyler’s ass. Tyler jerked in surprise, but laughed when Jeremy said, “Fuck Ty, I didn’t say stop.”

Grinning, Tyler pulled his hips back and slammed back into Jeremy. They both groaned at the pleasure of it, and Jeremy fell forward onto his hands and knees as Tyler continued to pound into him while still firmly tugging on his cock. Tyler bent forward with him, kissing all over Jeremy’s back and shoulders as his hand and hips continued to move. Tyler could tell Jeremy was getting close by the constant stream of curses that were flowing out of his mouth. “Come on, Jer” he said, “Come for me.” With those words he pushed deep into Jeremy while giving his cock a tug and twist. With a loud cry, Jeremy came, his thick spunk dripping over Tyler’s hand. At the same time Jeremy let himself vamp out, and Tyler could see the fangs as Jeremy yelled out his pleasure.

Tyler managed to thrust a few more times into Jeremy’s tight heat before he too went over the edge. He groaned out his pleasure into Jeremy and kissed the slick skin softly as they both came down from their orgasm. Before long Tyler had to pull out, and collapsed to the side next to Jeremy. Tyler watched as the change slowly slipped from Jeremy’s face. Just as the last of the dark veins were fading away he reached out a hand to brush the sweat-slick hair out of Jeremy’s eyes and softly said, “I love you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy gave him a warm smile as bright as the sun, his fangs now long gone. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around Tyler’s waist and pulled him closer, giving him a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Tyler.”


End file.
